


He'll Love Me Back One Day, Believe It!

by shisuislefteye (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Naruto contemplates on when, how and why he accidentally fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha.





	He'll Love Me Back One Day, Believe It!

Naruto POV

After he and Sasuke had accidentally kissed, Naruto couldn't seem to get the boy out of his mind. At no point did Naruto find himself attracted to Sasuke, or any other boy for that matter. His entire childhood he had eyes for one person: Sakura Haruno. If anything, Naruto despised Sasuke. Always getting everything, always being the best, never acknowledging Naruto. That's why Naruto didn't understand the weird feeling he was getting his stomach every time he sees Sasuke, which is a lot now, considering the two of them are on Team Seven together. 

To make matters worse, Sakura was also in Team Seven. Sakura who Naruto thought he loved, Sakura who had feelings for Sasuke. 

Naruto didn't know the extent of whatever he felt for Sasuke Uchiha until they were battling the Demon Zabuza and his companion, Haku of the Ice Style. Whenever Sasuke had seemingly died in his arms, he felt his heart break and world shatter. The relief he felt as Sasuke began breathing was unlike anything he could explain. 

Naruto didn't appreciate the feelings he had for Sasuke, not one bit. Mostly because it made him feel as though his life had been a lie, but also because the unlikeliness of Sasuke feeling the same way was near infinite. The blonde wasn't stupid enough to believe Sasuke could ever feel the same way. They were both boys for crying out loud! Sasuke would be repulsed by the feelings that Naruto had been feeling for him, even more repulsed than he already was by Naruto'a mere existence. 

Naruto had vowed to himself that he'd never tell anyone of his feelings for Sasuke. Not Lord Third, not Kakashi-sensei and especially not Sakura or Sasuke himself. Sakura would never forgive him for trying to steal Sasuke from her, and Sasuke would hate him for life. 

But no one could hate Naruto more than he hated himself. How does one spend their entire childhood hating a person only to accidentally fall in love with them? It didn't make sense, not to Naruto at least. All Naruto wanted to do whenever he thought about his feelings was curl up into a ball and never leave it. Just stay away from everyone and everything, like he had already been doing most of his life. 

All Naruto Uzumaki wanted to for years was become a ninja and eventually the hokage, but now...now he felt so weak and that dream felt more impossible than ever. To think it could ever happen was foolish to him. How could he possibly be the hokage if he couldn't even accept the feelings he had? How could he be the hokage if he was having feelings for Sasuke in the first place?

The relations between two people of the same gender were frowned upon in The Leaf and everyone knew it. Maybe if they lived in The Cloud village then Naruto's feelings would be better accepted, but that didn't matter. Naruto lived in the Leaf and his dream was to become hokage, not raikage. Naruto (and others, he's sure) has heard the stories of how people reacted whenever they found out that Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had been intimate. No one knew until long after their deaths, but the effects of their relationship remained. Same sex relationships had been deemed illegal in the Leaf, and there was nothing that Naruto could do about that.

Sasuke was the most beautiful person that Naruto had ever seen, he learned one day as he saw Sasuke taking his shirt off after a mission. He was so effortlessly elegant, with a mysterious look in his eyes that you couldn't help but be intrigued by. Naruto loved seeing the red in his sharingan, and the fire from his jutsu. He was truly a beautiful person, and though he knew Sasuke would never believe that, it was nothing but the truth. 

Everyone had seen it, the beauty of Sasuke (and his past Uchiha relatives), there's stories of the Uchiha Clan using their beauty to get information out of people, without even having to activate a genjutsu. After talking with Sasuke about it, Sakura told Naruto, she learned that that's all the were: stories. Sasuke had told her that those stories were made up to make the Uchiha Clan seem weak, to undermine their genjutsu. Which didn't make much sense to Naruto, honestly. He thought that the use of their beauty mad them even most powerful, but Naruto had a different mindset than most, to be fair.

After hours of thinking and recollecting his feelings, Naruto cooked some ramen and sat at his table eating it slowly. Thinking of things that he had been thinking of since he could remember his own thoughts: who were his parents? Why weren't they here? Did they abandon him, did they die? 

Naruto realized long ago that he might never find out about his parents, but the thoughts ate at him nonetheless. After throwing his trash away and changing into more comfortable clothes, Naruto fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
